


Secretly

by milky_way_born



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_way_born/pseuds/milky_way_born
Summary: As always - thanks to my dear friend and world's best proof readerhumblydefiant(tumblrandAO3) - thanks for always having a minute or two to help me out! :)





	Secretly

Hey Clancy,

  
Do you remember me? I’m pretty sure you do. But you might not guess I remember _you_ , too.

  
I’m Scott Ryder. You seemed quite surprised meeting me on Eos - like you had not expected a Pathfinder to come there. It was the first time I set foot on Eos and I was right at the beginning of my journey. I had no idea what was to come. At that point you knew a lot more than me. And you recommended to take the Nomad with me.

  
It’s true, I see a lot of new faces all day. I’m doing my best to live up to their expectations. It’s all business.

  
I felt completely different when I met you. I liked you from the first sight. It felt like you hit a weak spot inside me. You made me feel confused and nervous, made my hands go wet and my head spin. I felt anything but professional. That’s why I’ll never forget our talk.

  
I guess you are a little younger than me. Not much. Two years? Maybe three? Are we aging differently than former generations having stayed in cryo for 600 years and diving head-first into a completely unknown future? What background did you bring into this new galaxy?

  
I’m the Pathfinder now – all of a sudden – but besides that I’m just a young man.

  
I don’t know if we’d ever met if we stayed in the Milky Way. I love picturing us going out for a drink or two. Casually. No pressure, no expectations, no duties.

  
Now it’s all different. Our meeting was only one in a whole lot of professional encounters I have to go through. Are you based at Prodromos now? Maybe I can come back to you when I’m off work? Am I ever off work?

  
Whatever. This mail will never go out to you. If SAM keeps quiet about it, no one will ever know. We’ll never know how this would have worked out. You’ll need to stay focused on your duties and so do I.

  
Let’s leave it to the generations to come to live their lives more freely here in Andromeda.

 

I’ll keep you in my heart.

 

  
                                       Yours Scott

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Do you ship it? I'd love to read your opinion in the comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always - thanks to my dear friend and world's best proof reader **humblydefiant** ([tumblr](http://humblydefiant.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humblydefiant/pseuds/humblydefiant)) - thanks for always having a minute or two to help me out! :)


End file.
